


Илистые прыгуны

by fandomApocalypse2016, Karego



Series: Level 2. Драбблы G - Pg13 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karego/pseuds/Karego





	Илистые прыгуны

— Самосознание! Все дело в самосознании, понимаешь? — Михалыч погрозил кулаком потолку и грузно осел на стул. — У нас свой путь и эти… нехрен на них оглядываться, мы сами себе хозяева, понимаешь?  
Михалыч мог продолжать в том же духе очень долго, и прислушиваться к его бреду — все равно что в шуме дождя смысл искать, с той лишь разницей, что шум дождя приятен и успокаивает.  
— Мне бы самогону. — Никита решил все же перебить, пока Михалыча не понесло окончательно.  
— Что ж ты сразу не сказал? Ща налью, только с закуской у меня…  
Никита быстро-быстро замотал головой.  
— Я ж не пить! Комнату побрызгать от плесени.  
— А. — Михалыч сразу сник. — Ладно, нацежу, чего уж.  
Обиделся. Никита ясно видел, и Михалыч ему нравился, только отраву пить не стал бы. Однажды попробовал и на целую неделю оглох. Перепугался тогда до трясучки. Как Михалыч может жить, не слыша Прыгунов? Вот бросил бы пить, может, и слух вернулся бы. Только разве же он согласится, дурак упрямый.  
Никита взял из рук Михалыча банку, стараясь не дышать. Самогон вонял так, что желудок узлом завязывался, как его вообще пить можно? Отрава и есть, раз розовую плесень выжигает, которую ни один наговор не берет.  
— Я вечером орехов мясных занесу, — сказал он. — В этом месяце отличный урожай.  
— Неси, — вздохнул Михалыч, а сам скривился, будто дерьмо унюхал.  
— Они же вкусные, — тихо произнес Никита. — И без них нельзя. Ноги протянешь на одной капусте.  
Михалыч нахмурился.  
— Вот потому и пью. Дезинфицирую, понимаешь? Спирт он это, как его… гэмэо убивает, а то бы мне давно кранты.  
Михалыч знал много странных слов. Он вообще был самым старым здесь. Только старость не равна мудрости. На прошлой неделе напился и орал, что за жратву продались с потрохами, а Прыгунам только и надо, чтобы остатки человечества сидели по яйца в болотной жиже и плесенью покрывались. Вот зачем он так? Без помощи Прыгунов в первые, самые тяжелые годы не выжил бы никто. А заявлять, что те все и устроили, вообще глупость несусветная.  
Никита скомкано попрощался и пошел к себе. Михалыча не переубедить, а все равно обидно.  
Дождь усилился, и Никита замедлил шаг. Подставлялся под теплые струи и фыркал. Хорошо. Михалыч весь ресурс генератора на сушку тратит, зачем? 

За дождем не было видно уродливых остатков города, только силуэт создателя болот выступал из серого марева, и его рокот сливался с шумом воды, заворачивая деревню в уютный мокрый кокон. Создателю болот не один год трудиться, чтобы убрать свалку, оставленную на этом месте предыдущим поколением людей, но чудесной машине усталость неведома, она в конце концов полностью перемелет отвратительно твердый нарост, переварит и превратит в мягкую почву, которая будет готова соединиться с дождем.

Ночью пришли Прыгуны. Никита не ждал их, но обрадовался. Они пели ему всю ночь, и Никита улыбался в темноту. Уже скоро. Скоро он будет не только слышать, но и понимать. Ин-те-гра-ци-я. Хорошее слово.

А у Михалыча перепонки так и не отросли. Конченый человек.


End file.
